Dear Diary
by Valkyrie Ashleigh Smith
Summary: "Mystery books, huh? You've always liked those," He said, as if he had known me for years. I became overwhelmed again. What did he mean by that?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary:_

_Today I went to Mrs. Darcy's mansion._

_My cousin Anne promised me she would borrow me some books. However, since she has been under my aunt's restricted permissions; she has not been able to go out the mansion, so I had to pick them up myself._

_Love,_

_Marianne Louise _

**This is Chapter 1.**

Once inside, everything was just the way last time. My grandpa's sofa was right in the same corner where my sister, cousins and I used to sit and listen to his stories, all written by himself. His stories were about night creatures, knights, princesses and enchanted worlds hidden where you could less imagine. It was just wonderful.

Suddenly, I heard a noise in the main room. I thought it was my uncle. I walked in and saw the shape of a strange man. He was amazingly resistless, but I still did not know what he was doing there.

"Excuse me, Sir... Who are you?" I said, in a polite voice, loud enough for him to hear me. He turned around and looked at me surprised. I blushed.

"Hello. I am a guest of the Fulton's"

I tilted my head, directionless. His face did not ring any bell.

"And you are...?" He asked.

"I am Marianne" I replied, "The daughter of Beatrice Allen" I continued.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ms. Allen...How is your family?" He asked, in a British accent just as resistless as his factions did.

"I beg your pardon, but I haven't heard your name" The cockiness and the insight when he asked me these questions seemed to be particular in him.

"Call me whatever you like," He said. A kinky smile curved his lips.

In that moment, someone walked through the door, it was my cousin.

"Oh, good morning" The man coughed suspiciously.

"Good Morning, Ms. Darcy" My cousin smiled shyly at his greet.

"Please call me Anne," I noticed the special look my cousin gave to him. That particular feeling every time they made eye contact. I glanced at them. My cousin put five heavy books on the desk.

"I chose them myself, I hope you like them," She said, with a sweet smile,

"Thank you" I replied politely. I looked at the first book. It looked interesting.

"Cousin, I've got to go now...mother is taking us downtown. She said she has no problem with you staying here." I felt rather awkward. My cousin knew me more than anyone did.

When we were little girls, my cousin Anne and I used to spend a lot of time together. I still remember when I stayed the whole summer in that mansion. It was fantastic. It was like a fairy tale. I enjoyed going through all the passageways and getting in trouble with my cousins. That part was not so much fun. When I woke up from my daydream, I noticed that the mysterious man was giving me a strange look. It made me feel even more uncomfortable. He seemed to be sure that I had no idea. I picked up the books and turned to him.

"I will see you around," I said, smiling at him.

"We'll see," He said.

"Goodbye," I replied and walked away.

I went back to the living room, where my grandfather's sofa was. I sat down, putting the books on the table. I took the first one, whose title it was 'Mystery in the UK'.

I turned the first page and started reading it. All of the sudden, I saw a shadow behind the bookcase. I stood up and walked towards it. On the desk there was a pretty, silver notebook locked with a small, heart shaped silver chain. I picked it up and tried to look into it. Then, I felt something behind me.

"I thought you were leaving," They said in my ear. I turned around quickly. It was him. I hid the notebook behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, startled.

"I am free to go where I please," He said. He was just unbelievable. "I've missed you", I hoped he was teasing; but apparently, he was not.

I ran my fingers through my hair, as I did when I was nervous. Suddenly, I felt flustered by the stranger's behavior. After all, that is what we were: strangers. At least, that is what I thought.

He walked around me mysteriously and stopped next to the night table, where my books rested.

"Mystery books, huh? You've always liked those," He said, as if he had known me for years. I became overwhelmed again. What did he mean by that?

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, baffled.

He looked straight into my eyes, making me feel strangely marvelous. Oh, bloody hell! Those eyes were going to be the death of my consciousness. I looked back into his brown eyes and smiled. Then, I turned away, decided to go elsewhere. I did not want to spend any more time near that man.

"_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow… let it take me where it wants to go…"_The man sang in a low voice. I knew that song, but where from?

Then, I remembered.

"When I was a child, I visited Oakford several times. I used to stay in a very welcoming and warm cottage. A very poor family had four boys and one baby girl lived there. The mother or the five children, was very close to mine. I soon became good friends with one of the boys. He was one of the middle brothers; his name was David Collins.

One time, Davie and I had gotten very ill. He was first to heal, as always. He took care of me for approximately three weeks until I was completely healthy. I was so grateful. Even my mother sent me with flowers and hand baskets with food and snacks. Nevertheless, what I loved to do was to see my best friend in the complete wide world.

When I was sick, he sang to me at nights and let me sleep on his bed. He used to build a camping house with curtains and sheets he found in the washing room. Of course, that did not make her mother very happy, but she felt sympathy for me. After finished that long theatre, he would sit beside me and sing to me until I fell asleep. Other times I sang to him. However, there was one song; the song we would never forget.

I coughed and hid my face under the sheets, "I don't feel so good, Davie" I kept coughing and coughing, and my head was hurting terribly.

"Don't worry, 'Marnee', I will stay with you until you feel better." The boy approximately one month younger than I was had decided to take care of me. He sat down by the edge of the bed and started singing. Without a doubt that was the best medicine, I could ever get; and it did not taste or smell bad. However, I had never paid attention to the lyrics or listened to what it meant. _"…until you open the door, there's so much more… I had never seen it before"_The boy continued to sing until I closed my eyes. I felt a slight kiss on my cheek and became joyful."

_'__It can't be'_I thought. I tried to exanimate the man whose glare was now directed too the floor. Thinking about it, he looked a lot alike my old friend. However, I was positive I would have recognized him anywhere, anytime. _'Of course it isn't David'_I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2.**

**Oakford, Whealmworth, Belfast.**

I came back to town for my father's business. However, I was only looking forward to see her again. My aunt Evelynda had informed me that Marianne was back in town. Could it possibly be true? I was not sure, but I was going to find out.

I arrived at Oakford at midday. The sky was sunny; the trip had been long and I was feeling very tired. I yawned, taking a long sip from my glorious coffee mug. I wrapped it with a small towel and put it back in my suitcase.

"It's here," I said to the driver. Then, I paid him with the last two hundred pounds in my pocket. The rest was in my suitcase. I had plenty of money for the month or months I was going to stay there.

My heart started racing as we approached to the mansion. I was just so thrilled that I had forgotten how big the mansion was. Anyone could easily get lost there, but not me. I knew the house and its passageways from top to bottom. 'Marnee' and I had had toured the place at least a hundred times.

I went out the car, stretching my legs and yawned once more. I walked into the house and the butler offered to take my suitcase to the guests' room. I agreed.


End file.
